Melancholy
by littlePenMystery
Summary: Because there is no love, there is no trust, there is just nothing...This is a story about arranged marriage between two strangers. AU SasuHina story. Rated M just in case.
1. How It all Started

**Warning** **:**

1\. This is my first time, so please be kind.

2\. I like this paring. If you don't like it, it's time to go back.

3\. The grammar is bad. (I'm sorry)

 **Disclaimer :** Not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was winter. Everything looked perfect for Hinata. She was always enjoy this season. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. Just like her life. She was sitting in her room thinking about relationship with her father. She thought that since her mother had passed away 10 years ago, everything had changed. Her father became so crumpy. She lived a lonely life. Her father thought she was a failure. She was always trying to impress him so hard but she had failed. Good thing she had her sister, Hanabi and her cousin, Neji as companies. They had always been by her side. At the moment, she was a college student of art and design and Hanabi was in high school. Neji was helping her father at the company.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked down to it and saw that it was her father.

"H-hello father..."

"Hinata, come to my office immediately."

"Y-yes father. I'll be t-there soon."

She hurried her way out of her house. She knew her father was impatient and she wondered what was it that he wanted her to achieve this time. But whatever it was, she would try to impress him as possible.

* * *

Knock knock

"Enter"

She walks toward her father and sit down. Hiashi look at her in the eyes and said slowly

"Hinata, our company is dying. We are in so many debts."

She was shock. She had heard it before and thought that everything would be ok because she believed in her father and her cousin, Neji. She never thought that it would come to this.

Then her father continue

"But then I received a request from an Uchiha company. They agreed to help us but in one condition"

Her father suppressed the words "one condition".She has no idea because both companies have never been closed to each other but they were not rivals either. It's just that her father and the CEO of Uchiha company were friend back during their high school day.

"W-what is it, f-father?" She said

"Listen carefully, Hinata."

She nodded. She had a feeling that whatever about to come next was no good.

"They want you to marry their son."

She kind of didn't get the news at first then it hit her hard. She wanted to question her father that it was real or not but her father's face said it all. It was not a joke. Her father never joked.

"Hinata, do you get it?" Hiashi demanded.

"Y-yes f-father, b-but"

"No but, Hinata. I already agreed with them." He interrupted.

She was shocked again. How could he not ask for her opinion? How could he agree?

"This company will depend on you now. Don't you failed me this time, Hinata." he continued.

She faced down the floor of the office and just nodded. She couldn't look her father in the eyes. She wanted to refuse, but knowing her father, it would be useless. It was the battle that she'd never win. Once he made a decision, he would never go back.

"One more thing" he added.

"You have one year to impress their son. Don't screw up or the debt will increase twice with the Uchiha. Am I clear, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, f-father." She whispered.

"Great, now you can leave."

She sat up and bowed down to her father then exit his office.

She decided to walk under the snow on her way home. She didn't care anymore that she'd get sick. She just thought about what had happened a moment ago. She knew that all her future plans were gone. She wanted to be a great designer for her father's company, made him proud. She wanted to know what it felt like to have a boyfriend, a proposal and a married with someone you loved. All was gone. Fate wasn't kind to her. Even right now, she could not get angry with her father. She just could not. Angry was not in her nature.

She tried to think positive. Maybe it would not be so bad. This would help her company and her father. She would try her best. She'd try to be a good wife. She would not fail her father.

 _Everything is gonna be ok. Don't lose hope._ She tried to convince herself.

She looked up to the sky. She saw the snow falling down. It was just so beautiful to her. It calmed her down. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She loved it.

* * *

There was a man standing tall near the window. He gazed down below to the dormant garden of the Uchiha mansion. He just came back from the talking with the Hyuuga. It has been successful. He had offered them the deal that they couldn't help but to agree.  
He turned back and saw a figure walking toward him. She smiled softly to him.  
"How was the talking, my dear?" She began.  
"Have I ever failed, Mikoto?" He smirked.  
She laughed and replied "I'm glad. We have been thinking about this for a long time. I used to see Hinata twice during the parties. She catches my eyes."

Mikoto really likes the girl. The first time she saw her she knew that she had that kindness and calmness aura around her. Those things she likes about woman. And when Fugaku told her that she was his friend's daughter then she started thinking about her son. Maybe she could be her son's company. Now she could have her as a daughter in law but she could not help but felt sorry for the girl. She knew about the deal. The girl was a victim. She just prayed that it would turn out better.

"Hmm anyone is better than the red hair girl our son is dating. It's about time for him to get married and leave that girl already. I don't like her attitude. She seems fake to me." Fukagu said after a long pause.  
"I don't like that young girl too. I wonder why Sasuke failed to see that she's not good."  
"I don't know, Mikoto. Now we have to break the news to Sasuke."  
"You know he won't take the news easily." Mikoto said.  
"He will. There's no choice for him, unless he wants to be homeless for the rest of his life."  
"Don't we look a bit of evil here, Fugaku?"  
"No. Serve him right for all the problems he put us through and we help find him a wife, a wise one for him. He should thank us."  
"Let us hope that everything will go as plan. I'll call Sasuke to meet us."

* * *

"You must be joking" Sasuke stared furiously at his father.

"No, I'm not" Fukagu looked straight into his son's eyes. He had known this would come. This stubborn kid would not go down easily.

Mikoto saw the raise of tension between father and son and started to participate before anything worse would happen.

"Sasuke, just calm down"

"Mother, tell me, did you actually agree with this ridiculous idea?" Sasuke calmly said that to his mother.

"Sasuke, listen to us. It's the best way for you and it's not ridiculous just like you said. We meant every single word we said" Mikoto firmly explain her son.

"Just because you both don't like Karin then you plan something to fuck my life!"Sasuke busted out angrily in front of his parents.

"That's enough! You will do as I say." Fugaku literally shouted to his son's face.

Before her son had time to shot back, Mikoto quickly grabbed both side of his face and said with pleading voice "One year Sasuke. After that you can do whatever you like, divorce or something but please give it a try."

Mikoto saw her son close his eyes for a while, trying to calm himself down. He gave no reply but quickly walked upstairs to his room.

Fugaku turned to his wife and said "finally"

"Yes, I just hope it will be the best year for him...and the girl."


	2. Just a Beginning

Thank you for reading my story! Here's an update. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A month had passed since that day. It'd come to the day Hinata longed to avoid the most...It was her wedding day. Her wedding day with a stranger. She only knew his name and his face from the internet. She'd never met him outside before and even during this past month. She had lived in the Uchiha mansion for a week since Mikoto had decided to have wedding ceremony here and she'd never found any traces of him. It was liked he'd never lived here. She had a bad feeling about this. She knew he wouldn't like her already.

She opened the window and looked outside. It was snowing. Oh how it brought so much memories to her. It helped her ease the pain and sadness in her heart. She just thankfully that it was snowing on her wedding day.

"Hinata." her thought was interrupted when someone called her name behind closed door.

"Can I come in?" It was her soon to be mother in law.

"Y-yes, Mikoto-san. Please come in."

The door cracked open and revealed a beautiful woman. Her face didn't fit her age at all. She was one type of the woman who always had that elegant and kind vibe surrounding her. Just like Hinata's mother. She knew that Mikoto-san had participated in choosing her but she couldn't get mad at her. She understood that both companies had their own reasons and benefits.

"Child, it almost time." Mikoto started to talk.

"Y-yes. Mrs. Mikoto."

"Call me mother already" Mikoto laughed softly.

"M-mother, I-I'll go get ready now"

"No no, come sit here. Let me do it for you. It's your special day." Her mother in law smiled happily while she just managed to cast a small smile. She couldn't pretend any longer as time closed by. She then came to sit in front of the big mirror. Her mother began to comb her hair.

"Hinata." She could see her mother looked at her from the mirror.

"Y-yes mother."

"Please be patient with Sasuke. He is so stubborn." Hinata just nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"He might ignore you for a while before he's going to get use to your presence. It's just who he is. Don't take that in mind." Mikoto continued.

"I-I won't." Hinata replied with a small smile, to assure her mother in law. The truth, she was even gloomier after hearing this. By the sound from Mikoto, she knew that one year probably would not be enough. It would be hard. But this task, she couldn't manage to fall. Now she started to question her fate again. It really wasn't kind.

"One more thing, Hinata" Mikoto instantly stood before her with both hands grabbed her face and said "Child, I'm sorry it had come to this."

This came unexpectedly. Hinata could see the sorrow in her eyes genuinely. She knew her mother could see it in hers too.

"M-mother, that's ok. W-we had our reasons." She responded with the fact.

"I know...I know it's hard and I know you're sad. But Hinata, just remember, whenever you have problems, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll be right by your side, to help you, to cheer you. And I wish you all the best." Her mother smiled softly to her and kissed her forehead.

"T-thank you, mother. I will." She returned the smile. Now she felt better. She knew that she wasn't alone. At least she had someone to help her. She admitted that she felt safe with her mother in law. She was the person she could rely on. _Everything's gonna be alright_. She would always try to stay positive.

"Okay, now let me finish with your hair and face so you can dress. I can't wait to see you in that dress." Mikoto returned to her work.

* * *

"Hanabi!" She came to visit Hinata in her room. They both hugged each other tight before let go.

"Wow sister, you're look so beautiful!" Hanabi said with eyes looking up and down at Hinata.

"Thank you, Hanabi. You stop angry with father?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'm still angry at him. He's the one who created all this mess."

"Shh, Hanabi. Y-you shouldn't say this. You already know the intention behind it." She softly said to her sister.

"So what? He forced you sister. You can't mad at him but I will, instead of you."

"Listen Hanabi, it's for us. I do what I can. I'll be fine." Hinata reached out her hand to rub Hanabi's head.

"You know, after this wedding. You will live far away from us, from home. I won't be able to see you every day like before. I don't want this." Finished with this statement, all at once, fresh tear started to fall down on Hanabi's pretty face.

"Please don't cry, Hanabi. I know how you feel cos I feel like this too. I don't want to stay away from home. I wanna be with you but hey, we still can see each other. I will visit you often okay?" She tried to comfort her.

"No. Tell me one last time sister, is the wedding really unavoidable?" Hinabi was trying to plead her to say no. She also wished she could say that but reality wouldn't let her. The wedding was just an hour away.

"Y-you already know."

"Please tell me, I need to know."

"Y-yes, Hanabi. I-it's a yes. T-there's nothing I can do. I-I'm sorry."

"I know." It a sound of hopelessness from Hanabi.

"Sister, I wish you well with him. I hope you both will live a happy life. And don't forget your promise. You have to visit me a lot." She gave Hinata a sad smile.

"Thank you. I promise." They both hugged one more time before Hanabi said "oh, brother Neji wants to see you. He just came back home this morning. I'll tell him to come to this room." With that Hanabi waved goodbye and left the room.

Hinata missed Neji so much. He had gone to many countries during this past month, just to seek help. He had told her, he'd hoped some of his friends would provide money to help the company. But it was a failing mission. Nobody was willing to help. He told her to wait but it was just another meaningless attempt. She had waited from day to day hoping to get some good news but she didn't. She knew Neji had try his best. She had to accept the truth that she couldn't escape the wedding. It was bound to happen. There was no way out.

* * *

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"Neji, p-please don't say that. It's not your fault."

"I failed to rescue you from the contract. I'm such a shame. I can't fulfill my promise with your mother." Neji refused to meet Hinata's eyes.

"Brother, I-I don't blame you. I-I know you did give your all."

"You won't blame me but I blame myself. This wedding is against my will. I don't like the Uchihas. They all are the arrogant people especially him." She already knew what "him" referred to.

" He's an ass. I don't like him. Hinata, I don't want you to get near him even a bit." Neji continued.

"N-neji..." She whispered.

"Hinata, just run. Let me deal with everything. Go far away from here." She was surprised by his words. Did he really mean it? He was offering her an impossible request.

"N-Neji, I-I can't do that. You know I want to help."

"To me, you are more important than the company. Go!" Neji demanded.

"I-I won't! D-do you want father to hate me more? I-I can help. I want to help. P-please please let me, brother." She begged him. She could never do that. Running had never across through her mind. She couldn't humiliate her father.

"You're stubborn" Neji looked in her eyes. She could see that he was angry.

"W-we don't have a better choice." She tried to tell him.

"Hinata, I won't forgive that bastard if he does something bad to you."

"I-I know. I'll be fine." She said with a smile, to show him the confidence even though she didn't have much inside her.

"H-hug?" Hinata extended both of her arms to give him a sign.

N-neji sighed and walked to her. He hugged her while his hand rubbing her head, to show her affection. Now it was set. She had to kept going on.

She looked at the clock. It was 4:00pm. The time had came.

"B-brother, it's time." She said.

Neji hesitated for a while before let her go. He gazed into her pale orbs and said "Good luck." She nodded. She had three people behind her, ready to help her. She couldn't be more satisfied than this.

She walked along side Neji. They both directly went to the ballroom where the guests were waiting.

* * *

 _This is it_. Hinata thought as the door of the ballroom cracked open reveal what were inside. Her father held her hand and led her forward. All the guests started to stand up, welcoming the bride. Hinata looked forward to the very middle and saw a tall figure staring back straight at her. Their eyes connected. This was when she met her groom for the first time. The rhythm of her heart started to accelerate. He was what everybody always called...a handsome successful young man. He was flawless. But she wondered how could someone look so good with those emotionless eyes. She saw nothing in them. They were empty. He made her feel nervous. She had to look away. She'd never seen someone who look so cold like this. It was probably far worse than what her mother in law had described. So many questions were popping out inside her head. _What does he think of me?_...,

Finally, she had reached her destination. With that, her father let go of her hand. She then came to stand near the groom. She still could feel his eyes on her. It was liked she was being watched with every step she took. She couldn't look at him back. She didn't want to see those black orbs. But she could notice that he was so tall that she could barely reach his shoulder. Standing close to him like this made her feel uneasy. Instead, her eyes dripped to the background in front of her. The whole room was made of glass. Thus, she could see the snow falling outside. This scene was so magnificent. It seemed like she was marrying under the snow. If only the wedding was by her choice, then it would make her feel more special.

Her mind was wandering far away from the present moment when she heard someone call her.

"Miss?Miss?" That was when she realized that it was from the wedding officiant.

"I-I'm sorry." She forgot that she was still in the ceremony. She glanced at Sasuke. She noticed that he was still watching her. Her face started to heat up. It really was so embarrassing that she acted like that in front of him.

"That's ok. Please repeat after me."

And then they both exchanged the vow and the rings. She spotted those rings have letter inside them. The one on Sasuke's hand said "Hinata's" while on her hand said "Sasuke's". The meaning on them was just pointless in her mind. It was a shame to wear it.

The next thing was a kiss. Hinata didn't know what to expect since it was her very first time. Sasuke just leaned down and took a peck on her lip. It was fast. They barely touch each other's lip. She couldn't help but admit that the kiss felt very void.

At this moment, everybody clapped theirs hands. New couple descended from the stage. The words "congratulation" was heard all over the room. Hinata just nodded and smiled softly back as thanks. Her husband, on the other hand, still kept his straight face and continued to walk without giving the second thought to the crowd.

Her eyes roamed from one person to another. They all looked happy, cheerful, appreciate while some others seemed jealous, jealous that she could marry a man who they dreamed to have as theirs. They thought she was lucky. It was the opposite to her. They didn't know that this all was just a show. Nobody knew what was going on behind the closed curtain except both sides. The Uchiha was one of the most powerful family in the country. They could control the media. They could hide things they didn't want to show to the outside world. That was one of the benefits being a top ten billionaire.

Few hours later, the night had come as the party was nearly over. There was just one more thing left to do. Her mother in law had told her before that she would not live in the Uchiha mansion after the wedding. She had prepared another house just for both of them.

Hinata got herself ready and walked outside the mansion. Sasuke was waiting for her inside his Bugatti. Everyone was also here to say goodbye. Hinata turned around, hugged her sister, Hanabi one last time before bidding farewell to all and got into his car.

The car ride was extremely awkward. Neither of them had said anything. They both were silent. So she just looked outside window instead. She really didn't know where to start. And it was likely that he wouldn't start to say any words soon either. Just like her mother in law had said. He was ignoring her. He drove ridiculously fast. It was a sign that he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. She felt so uncomfortable, confused. She couldn't think clear. She didn't know what to do. Should she say something? Should she introduce herself since they'd never known each other? But she afraid that he wouldn't like it. She glanced at him and don't you dare to say a word expression was written all over his face. She would try to say something next time, just not tonight, maybe tomorrow or maybe when he would give her a chance. So now she chose to remain silent for the rest of the car ride.

About two hours had passed. They had finally arrived at the house. It was not big as the Uchiha mansion but it was still too big for just two people. She saw a woman standing in front of the door. She then step out of the car. Not even a peek to her, Sasuke sped up the car and drove away, leaving her alone under the cold weather. She couldn't believe he hated her that much even before having one real conversation with her.

Next, she just walked to that woman. She bowed her head to Hinata and said with a smile.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Hinata. Welcome to your new home."

"T-thanks. J-just call me Hinata."

"Yes as you wish, Hinata. By the way my name is Shizune. I'm the housekeeper."

"H-hi, Shizune." This woman seemed a little bit older than her. She was friendly by the look of it. At least she wasn't alone in this house tonight.

"Please let me show you around." Hinata just nodded as respond and walked inside the house with her.

"This is your and master Sasuke's room." Shizune told Hinata.

"T-thank you."

"Hinata, may I ask why master Sasuke is not here with you?"Hinata was at lost for a word at this. She didn't know how to tell her. She herself had no idea where he was going. She only knew one reason. It was that Sasuke didn't want to stay near her.

"S-something c-came u-up at the office." She only hope that Shizune wouldn't ask any further.

"Oh. So now I take my leave. If you have some problems, you can call me. Good night, Hinata."

"Good night, Shizune." After saying this, Hinata hurry entered her room.

The scene in front of her was romantic. The decoration on the bed, on the wall would give a newly wedded couple some gorgeous feeling, but sadly not for her.

She lay down on the big bed alone. Tears started rolling down from her eyes. Disappointment was clearly shown on her face. She wondered what had she done in the past to deserve this. She just wanted to have normal life like everybody else. Finished college, had a job then got married with someone you loved, those were her dream. But despite all this, she knew she had to keep fighting. It was inevitable.

She was trying to close her eyes, just to get some sleep after a long day. This was how she spent her wedding night. At the same time, she realized that it's only just begun.


	3. Try and Try

It's been two months since I last updated. Apologize, I was really busy.

Now here's an update! I hope this chapter is acceptable.

* * *

The morning came faster than expected. Hinata just wanted to sleep longer because she had been so tired from yesterday. A pair of pale orbs were opening wild in the darken room. She grabbed her phone to check the time while still lying on the bed. She sighed when she saw it was only 4am. As much as she wanted to close her eyes again, she couldn't. Now She was wild awake. Hinata shifted her eyes to the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. So she decided just to stay on the bed instead. Her body turned to the empty side of the bed. It reminded her of a certain person. She had no clue of where he had gone last night. She thought he should have stayed. In fact, she didn't like an idea that she would have to sleep with a complete stranger but he was her husband by law. She had to let loose for the sake of their marriage. It upset her that Sasuke didn't think of her as a wife, at least from what she saw. As far as she knew, He despised her. And that was the reason why she had to stay here alone in the room. She wondered what she had to do to make him settle down with her. What she wanted right now was to have a real conversation with him. To tell him that she had a good intention. To show him that she would try. She knew that this goal would be a hard achievement because she herself clearly wasn't very good at having conversation. She always lost for words to say, especially with person she had never met before. She let out a second sigh of the morning.

With nothing to do, Hinata decided to check her phone again. This time she went to read the article that she knew like the back of her hand. It was for the reason that she had been reading it for two weeks straight but she still had to read it, afraid that she might remember something wrong. The article was about "How to be a good wife". She really needed help from this.

"Cook his favorite food" Hinata read in a low voice. Her mind was wandering to what his favorite food is. Mikoto had told her before that Sasuke likes everything related to Tomato and hate anything sweet. So today she would try to make tomato soup for breakfast. Hopefully, he would come home this morning, he had to. Then she turned to another page.

"Communicate well" this was a tricky part.

"Be loyal" that wouldn't be a problem for her. How could she go find another man when she'd already married. It would never happen. Hinata just continued to read until she reached the final part.

"Please your man in bed" Just reading this made her face go red. She thought this part had to wait. Honestly, she didn't know what to do if that day would come. Did he even want to do it with her? He looked like he didn't even want to get near her. But did she even want to be touched? She shrugged off all the imaginary pictures inside her head. That would be awkward at its best if that happened. She let out another sigh as the third one of the morning. _Why it has to be so hard?_ , Hinata thought. Well first thing first. She had to calm down and avoided making things complicated. Now she wanted to have a long hot bath, hoping it could relieve her stress.

It was 5am the moment she got out of the shower. She still got a lot of time until breakfast. And Shizune wasn't even here yet till six. Last night she had told Hinata that her daily routine was to come here at 6am and left at 8pm. She said she also off on every Sunday. With that, Hinata determined to take a tour around the house by herself since last night the tour had been very brief and fast.

Upon walking down the stairs, Hinata looked outside the window and notice that there was a lake not far from here. She thought she found her favorite place. She smiled to herself and continued her way. She crossed the living room first. One thing that caught her eyes in this was a grand piano that placed in the very corner. She was pleased to see it here because she was a pianist. She had mastered it long time ago. Later, she went to the library. So many bookshelves surrounded her. There was all kind of books to read. In the middle of the room, there was a fireplace and two chairs with a mini coffee table. She likes this place already. It would definitely become another favorite place for a book lover like her soon. Afterward, she wandered more around the house, looking at its designation. Every corner was absolutely made of wood. By the look of it, this place surely was not build any times near nowadays. It had an ancient style. Despite its look, everything in this house was fulfilled with the most luxurious stuffs she'd ever seen and there were so many rooms. This house was indeed too big just for two people. She went to check every room, but there was one room that was locked. It seemed straight consider the other rooms weren't locked. Maybe she would have to ask Shizune about it. This made her curious to know what was inside. But that's for later thing. Now she felt the urge to visit the lake.

The cold morning air of the winter touched her skin the moment she opened the back door to backyard. The snow had stopped falling since last night. Hinata followed the pathway that lead to the lake. It wasn't long before she reached the place and the view came to her. Hinata stood in front of the lake and took in the sight before her. The crystal clear frozen lake with the morning light of the wintertime and the forest trees that covered with snow on the far other side of it. Hinata could only find one word that fit the beauty of it. It was breathtaking. It was such a scene to remember because it didn't happen everyday and she had rarely been to such place as this before since she had been busy with college and stuff. This was another reason she didn't want the winter to end. It would take all these amazing views away. Times like this made her think about all the memories she spent with her family, with her mother in particularly. Now there was nothing like before. She cast a sad smile when she thought that growing up was the worst thing that had ever happened to her life.

"Hinata!" Hinata startled when she heard someone call her name from a far. When she turned her back, she saw that it was only just Shizune running toward her.

"Hinata, you're here! Good morning." Shizune bowed her head as she spoke.

"Good morning Shizune." Hinata replied.

"You're up early."

"I just can't sleep." She told Shizune. But Hinata was also a morning person. She didn't have any problems waking up at six. Just today it was way too early for her.

"Excuse me but master Sasuke is not at home, is he?" Shizune asked.

"Yes." Hinata saddened at the mention of Sasuke. Deep down inside her, she felt ashamed because she knew he just wanted to get rid of her. Shizune knew nothing about this.

"Don't worry, Hinata. He's ok. I'm sure he will come home soon." Shizune tried to cheer her up after she had seen her face.

"I hope so." She gave Shizune a small smile.

"Well, Hinata maybe you should come inside. It's really cold here and you don't even have a jacket cover yourself. Come on please, I don't want you to get sick"

"Okay, thanks."

"And I'll prepare breakfast for you."

"No, that's fine. I'll make it myself."

"Oh I know, it's for master Sasuke!" Shizune said playfully.

"Right." Hinata spoke as they walked together back inside and end their conversation here.

* * *

Everything was ready. Hinata had prepared all the foods for breakfast as best as she could, hope that Sasuke would appreciate. She didn't want their first morning together to be unacceptable. She smiled with satisfaction when she placed the last plate on the wood dining table and whole thing looked quite decent. Hinata decided to sit down with a book in her hand on one side of the table to keep her company as she was waiting for Sasuke to come home. She wanted to have causal talk with Shizune too but she was busy with the house chores. She wanted to get to know her better since Hinata would mostly spend her time in this house.

Hinata read her book from one page to another as time passed by quickly. When she finished the book, it was nearly at ten and there was still no trace of him coming home at all. The foods on the table were already too cold to eat. Hinata drop down her face to the table when the disappointment started to sink in her mind. She felt like she had no energy left. All of her expectations were gone. What even more disappointed was that the fact she knew she was the only side that tried to do everything while she knew for sure that Sasuke didn't even care. She closed her eyes and tried to think and think of what to deal with the situation. It was only just the morning of the first day and she already wanted to go home. She started to question herself. Would this be her everyday life? Spending time alone in this house? But no no, that wasn't right. Since when did she want to give up so fast like this? Of course, she had to carry on. Hinata tried to convince herself that maybe by lunch time, dinner time or anytime soon, he would be home. She didn't believe that he would avoid her forever.

When Hinata thought thing couldn't get worse, it always did. It was already near midnight and she was still sitting at living room, waiting for certain person. Shizune had bid her farewell since long ago. She knew that tonight she had to be alone again.

Tears were slowly falling from her eyes one more time since last night. She tried to suppress them but It didn't work anymore. She was at the limit now. It was too much when she knew she had made someone hate her without saying a word. But even it was like this, until now, she still thought that she could change that. She would stick with her positive side. After done trying to cheer herself, which was the second time today, finally she could dry her tears and went to her room. Hinata wanted to sleep. She just wanted today to end already and moved on to another day. Maybe it would be a good day for her.

But it wasn't just as she had longed for. Another day, another waiting, another letting down and another tear. It was always the same story but on different days. Hinata became speechless. Shizune tried to comfort her everyday but it didn't help at all. Reality was still reality. She guessed that Shizune already started to doubt her relationship with Sasuke by now. She could see that in her attitude but Shizune didn't dare to ask. Hinata, on the other hand, didn't even bother to hide anymore because now it was the fifth day and she didn't know where he had gone. She began to worry about him. However, she would know if something had happened. So she can only assumed that he just didn't want to go home. Again, she really wanted to tell her mother in law but one side of her told her that she shouldn't. She was aware the fact that her mother in law would know his where about and force him back home, yet she didn't see the benefit of doing this. Sasuke would only despite her more and that's what she was trying to stay away from. The only thing she could do now was to stay calm and pray. Yes, it was come to the point where she had to pray. _This man is really hard and stubborn just like my mother in law said_ , Hinata sighed.

When she was about to help Shizune do her morning chores, Hinata heard the sound of the car door being closed. She had an absolute idea of who it was. So she hurried her way to the house front door just as it cracked open and revealed a figure who she had waited like forever. She looked up at him and smiled a little when she saw some white dots on his head. It was because of snow that was still falling outside and it made her want to rub his spiky hair so bad. But then she drifted her eyes down to his face. That's when she met those black orbs once more, staring straight back at her with no emotion. She couldn't help but shifted her eyes somewhere else. She couldn't look in to them. They were too cold. His appearance was too cold. Both of them just stop there for a while. Just like last time, she could feel his gaze was all over her again. She could feel her heart was beating fast just from seeing his face. She didn't know how he could affect her this much. She thought maybe because of his fearsome aura. His face alone was telling her to stay away from him. It was like a warning. But somehow, she was relieved that he had come home. She was content that her wish had come true. She would not let him ruin her determination. She had told her self that she wanted to end his hatred toward her and she would do it. Now that she had gained her confidence a little, she wanted to say something like greeting. But it would be a lie if she said she didn't feel nervous at all.

"G-good m-morning, S-Sasuke. H-how h-have y-you b-been?" Hinata bowed her head as she stared to speak. She really hated her stuttering sometimes, always got the best of her.

She waited but there was no answer. So she stole a glance at him and she saw him glare at her. Then he walked pass her to the stair up to their bedroom. She sadly frowned when he disappeared from her sight. She didn't know what she did wrong. It was that he had crushed her little confident that she had gained a moment back. _Patient, just be patient_ , Hinata told herself. After that, she went off to her duties as the housewife.

When she finished making breakfast, she went upstair to tell Sasuke. She knocked on the door but again, there was no answer. Determined that it was ok, she opened the door and immediately revealed a person who was standing in front of the mirror with shirt unbuttoned that exposed his muscular body. Hinata felt something hot on both of her face. The view before her indeed made her blush. She had to admit that she had never seen a man in this state up until now, even her cousin. She needed to calm herself down. Besides, it looked like he was dressing himself to work. As a good wife, she shouldn't just stand here and did nothing. She should help her husband. So she approached him and ask for permission.

"S-Sasuke, l-let m-me h-help y-you."

"No" He said annoyingly. This time he gave reply but just not the answer she wanted to. She had known from the start that he would not agree but she tried anyway. She walked away to the other side of the room and stood there awkwardly with nothing to do aside watching him do his work. She looked at his hand and she noticed one thing. There was no ring on it. She should have known that he didn't give any values to this married. Maybe he had thrown it away since he hated her so much. She simply had no place in his mind. She was just a temporary person who entered his life within a very short period. She told herself not to mind but it still hurt to know. She didn't know but this past week had been very disappointed so far. She had a bad start.

Once Sasuke had done his dressing, she knew it was time to inform him about the breakfast.

"S-Sasuke, b-breakfast i-is r-ready." Hinata really wanted to hit herself so bad because she couldn't stop this stupid stuttering.

"Hn" He replied as he exited the room without giving a glance at her. She then followed him down to the dining room.

They ate their breakfasts in silent. She had cooked his favorite foods. She hoped that they suited his taste. She tried to read his reaction when he was eating the foods, but he gave her nothing. She guessed that maybe they were fine because according to his behavior, he would walk away by now if they didn't. Also, she glad that he could join her this morning and for the first time.

Afterward, Hinata helped hold his office bag and coat to the car as Sasuke walked ahead of her. When they reached the car, she offered those things to him and he quickly snatched them away. If this was a movie, couple would kiss each other before leaving to work but this was not. Hinata could only manage to say "Have a good day" to his back before he entered the car and went away.

As many days had passed, she quickly learned his everyday routine. He would come home before nine at night, no lunch, no dinner. She thought it was late but she didn't mind, at least she wouldn't have to lay down on the bed alone anymore. The first night of sleeping near her husband had been pretty hard to adapt since she had never shared a bed with a man. She had known that he wouldn't do anything but it was still strange. They had kept a very good distance and respected each other's space though. Now she had become familiar with his present and she could see that he did too.

Hinata also had her routine. She spent most of the time reading books in library. Sometimes she went to the river to get some fresh winter air. Sometimes she accompanied her mother in law to the shopping. Every evening, she liked to play piano. It was a skill that mother had taught her since she was young. The nostalgia, the memories whenever she played, it reminded of her. At night when she couldn't sleep, her mother would play her a lullaby and then she would fall asleep like a baby who care about nothing in this world.

Today, as usual, she was playing piano to keep her out of boredom. Unbeknown to her, someone was also there to witness her performance. Hinata kept playing on and on until she turned her back and saw Sasuke's standing near a sofa, watching her. She abruptly stopped.

"S-Sasuke, I-I d-don't k-know y-you c-come h-home e-early." She said when she stood up from her chair. She noticed that the calming gaze he gave her the moment ago was gone and replaced with the annoying one.

"I-I'm g-going t-to p-prepare d-dinner f-for you." She continued.

"Play more songs first." Hinata couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It was very surprise from her husband. Even though, it was a demand but he wanted to listen more. That meant he liked it and she was so glad. Who would have thought that he actually liked something from her. For sure, she will have a good night sleep tonight.

"Yes" Hinata answered with a bright smile and went back to her seat. When she stared playing, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke sat down on the sofa with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but to look again. He seemed so peaceful in this state, like a child. She had never notice that before. Now her eyes was back to focus on her hands again but she was still thinking about what was happening. After all this time, she had finally found some progressions between them. It was indeed a positive sign. For once, she felt truly at ease. She smiled softly when she thought that with Sasuke, she had to be patient….patience was the key.


	4. December to February

Hinata was standing in front of the much taller man with both eyes followed the movement of her own hands that were helping her husband fastening the buttons of his shirt. Her soft and small fingers displayed such carefulness with every motion but remained free-flowing just like an expert. As usual, she lightly blushed from the sight of his built body, so close to her face and also from the feeling of two obsidian eyes roaming above her. Yes, Sasuke had allowed her to aid him whenever he would go to work. She figured that probably he had been really annoyed with her enough for a fact that she had ask him every morning about this and she guessed, he couldn't keep saying no to her all the times. At first, he had only said "Hn". She hadn't been so sure about his answer at that time, whether it'd meant yes or no. But she had approached him anyway and surprisingly, he'd let her. With the fact that they rarely talked to each other, Sasuke's language did confuse her sometimes. It was liked all he had said to her was just one Hn or nothing at all. Plus, he had always put her under his gaze at any moment she got near him. Once in a while, he would bend his head down a little bit toward her hair. The moment she felt his breath on her head, she couldn't help but madly redden without her control. She felt content somehow. It had been almost two months living under one roof with him. She noticed that there was slightly progression between them but it was still one big stage to close the ocean liked gap existed in the middle of them. Things had indeed changed, compared to the beginning. He would come home a bit earlier at night, even come to join dinner with her at some evenings. Knowing him, she would play a couple of songs before or after dinner for him and he would relax at the sound echoed softly around the room. She often smiled alone at his peaceful image while she played. Oh how she loved seeing this every day.

Now she had finished with his dressing, she stepped back a little to look and silently admired her work in mind. After that, they descended from their bedroom to dining room and together, they enjoyed their own breakfast unspoken just like other days. They had come to get used to each other's presence by now. Despite the fact that they didn't talk at all, they still seemed to be at east within their own space, especially for Hinata. She thought that maybe quietness was made for both of them because she would be nervous for an instant when she talked with him. Yet, she understood that it would take lots of conversations in order to build a solid relationship and intimacy. It would also need to take much more time in their case. As long as there was improvement, even it was in slow pace, it was better than nothing or worse, going backward.

"I'm going abroad to work for two weeks." Came the sound unexpectedly from a certain raven hair guy across the table to Hinata's ears. Her big eyes opened wild out of astonishment toward him for a few seconds before processing what he just said. So he wouldn't be home for two weeks. She probably would miss his appearance a lot. She didn't know but she always felt that undoubted warmth lingering around the house just from him being there. It was a sign that she wasn't all alone on her own.

"W-When a-are you l-leaving?" She asked.

"This morning." He replied with his usual tone.

"I-I'm g-going to p-prepare a suitcase f-for y-you." She said as she avoided any eyes contacts with him, afraid that he would see her sudden change of expression.

"Hn" That was all he said and then they resumed their breakfast.

She walked closely behind him on the way to the car. Before he could enter his car, Hinata swiftly held his hand, stopping him in the process. Just when he turned his body to meet her, she went straight towards his face, kiss his cheek lightly and uttered her wishes for him with a smile as she finished.

"G-Good luck!" Hinata briefly noticed the kind of surprise emotions in his eyes for a few seconds when they finally shifted back to their normal cold facade.

"Hn" This time, he stood still, staring at her. After a moment, he turned back to his car and started to drive away.

Hinata, on the other hand, could feel her heart beating real fast. She didn't know why she'd done it. It'd happened like a blink of an eye. She hadn't thought clear but she didn't regret it. She just wanted him to know that she cared.

Then she went back in to the house as the car was far out of her sight.

* * *

The snow on either side of the road started to melt slowly piece by piece. It was an indication that the winter season would soon end and welcomed by the new one.

Hinata didn't want to say goodbye, it was passed over too fast for her liking. Now she had to wait another year for it to come back. A year was not too long, it was just like a heartbeat but a lot could happen during those periods. Like this time, she'd never thought that every morning, she would wake up in a house beside her own, but her husband's. So she wasn't really looking forward to what would happen next since the last time, her future plan had been ruined. She just hoped that her new goal would have different fate. She thought that life was indeed never cease to amaze her.

She stopped her thinking and instead went to admire the designation of each mansion as she walked alongside the street of the richest district in the city in the early morning. It was because she couldn't sleep again, so she had decided to tour some blocks by herself for the first time since she'd moved here.

Just when she continued to walk for a couple of minutes, she was immediately stopped by a soft whining sound at her feet. She looked down and she saw a very cute white like snow husky puppy that was wagging its tail loosely toward her. She crouched down to put her hand to its fluffy head and stroke it with gentle movement. Then without warning, it jumped on her thighs. She picked it up with both hands as she began to stand up. Its pale blue eyes that were shining so bright like a reflection of the sky with a black dot in the middle was enticing her to the core that she didn't want to look away. She wondered just who was the owner of this marvelous animal.

"You lost, little puppy?" She spoke to it when she brought it to her eyes level.

"Don't worry, I'll find your way back home." She continued to speak to the creature that just whined back.

"Oh here you are!" The male voice suddenly rang in Hinata's ears, made her shift her eyes away from puppy to look ahead and saw a man was standing not too far from her. She could see that he had a messy brown hair and next to him was a big size dog she had ever seen. It was so large that this guy could actually ride on his dog's back but it seemed friendly nonetheless.

"Hey!" The guy said as he now was standing before her. She noticed that he was quite tall but not as tall as Sasuke. Still, she had to lift her head up when she talked to him.

"H-hi, I-I believe this is yours." She greeted him back and she handed the puppy to him.

"Yes right. While I was busy with Akamaru, he wandered away alone. He was fast. Glad that he didn't go too far. Anyway, thank you!" He took it back, pet it gently and put it down to his feet. "Watch him, Akamaru." He said to another dog.

"I-it's ok." She responded.

"I forgot! This one here is Akamaru. Don't get scared with his size ok? In fact, he is chummy and my best buddy! Right, Akamaru?" She heard the cheerful woof sound from the dog to his owner.

"I-I'm not." She said with a bright smile at him.

"By the way I'm Kiba from Inuzuka clan"

"I'm Hinata."

"Hinata Hyuga?" His eyes widened in surprise as if he saw something so special. She herself was so curious why he knew her full name. She was sure that she'd never met him before, so she asked.

"Y-yes. H-how do you know?

"My mother went to your wedding. It's weird, I'd never see you around here before."

"I-It's m-my first time walking around here."

"Well it's nice to see you in person. You're really beautiful just like my mother said!" He grinned following his speech.

"N-nice t-to s-see you too." She blushed lightly at his comment.

"Y-Your mother know the Uchiha?" She questioned.

"Yeah in business. Before, they used to live here. I even used to study with your husband when I was just a child."

"W-with S-Sasuke?"

"Yes, I remember that he was the most popular guy in class and I didn't like him and still don't like him. No offense but his attitude was too much. We never really talked much until now but we're sure, we dislike each other." She could hear his displeased tone while he talked. By what he said, after all this time, Sasuke's attitude probably still remained the same. She could image Sasuke as a child with a cold and arrogant features. It was definitely him.

"I-I see." She replied.

"Hey I want you to have this puppy. He seems to like you a lot more than me."

"G-Give me?" She was surprised by his sudden offer. In fact, she did want that little guy. It would be nice to have a pet since she'd never had one before.

"Of course! Actually, I found him on my way home few weeks ago. He was lost."

"P-Poor boy." She murmured.

"I know you'll take good care of him. Consider it as a gift that we've met!" He picked it up and handed it to her.

"T-Thank you so much!" She accepted it together with a cheerful smile.

"You know, I always walk with my dog around here every morning. So if you want company, you can come. And my house is just a block away from you, in case you have a problem with the puppy. Gotta go now, see you again, Hinata!" He waved goodbye as he finished talking with a big smile on his face.

"S-See you, Kiba!" She watched him leave before she headed home too. The puppy was in her hands. It seemed comfortable and calm. But today she was glad that she had made a new friend after all this time and even got a pet to stay at home with her during those lonely nights. She just hoped that Sasuke would like this little one too.

* * *

Sasuke would be home this evening. Hinata was sitting on the sofa with her puppy, playing with it. The last two weeks had been fine. Kiba was a nice person and every morning they would take theirs dogs for a long walk together. They would ask each other some questions about their life. Like always, he would tell her how to look after a dog, how it would behave. He was a good friend and she appreciated that. Her life was full of dullness. So it was great to have a companion who made her laugh sometimes.

Lost in her thought, she didn't notice that the dog had run to the front door. She heard the faint barking sound and she went to see what had got his attention. As expected, it was Sasuke, standing at the entrance with his eyes were fixing at the whiny puppy near his feet.

"W-Welcome home, S-Sasuke..." Hinata had to trailed off her voice as she could sense the uncomfortable situation surrounding them.

"What is it?" He got his head up and looked steadily into Hinata's eyes. She noticed immediately the pair of raging orbs about to snap any moments. That was bad. She was sure that it was about the puppy that displeased him.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I d-didn't a-ask for your permission first." Her heart was beating at incredible speed right now.

"Tell me. where did you get it?" He demanded.

"F-From K-Kiba. H-He l-lives n-near u-us." Her voice was trembling that she couldn't even hide it. She had a very awful feeling of where this was going.

"I knew it." Sasuke said in low voice as he closed his eyes and she thought she saw a brief disappointment on his face. She prayed that he didn't think anything bad about her and Kiba. She was so ready to explained everything to him.

"S-Sasuke?" She called him. The moment he burst his eyes open, she knew big trouble was coming.

"How dare you and that clown" His harsh tone rang around her ears. The worst thing she had tried to avoid had happen. The disgusting look on his face toward her said it all. It made her inside hurt just seeing his reaction.

"I-I-I-It's n-n-n-not-"

"Speak normal dammit!" She flinched the moment he yelled at her. Tears instantly dripped down from her eyes.

"I-It's n-not w-what y-you t-think." She said between sobbing. She tried to hold back the unwanted tears that continued to fall restlessly. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"I don't care what you did with that fool behind my back. Just return it. No things belongs to that moron will be allowed in my property." He spoke slowly, coldly and clearly, just enough to make sure that he meant every word he had said and then he walked away.

"S-Sasuke!" She tried to call him but it was too late. He had already ascended the stairs to their bedroom and she was certain that he wouldn't look back and shared her a second glance. Her legs couldn't take it anymore as they gave up in supporting her weight. She dropped down to the floor and couldn't help but crying like a child now. She wished she shouldn't have accept the gift that had ruined her little relationship with him which she had endured really hard to build.

Unbeknownst to the two, Shizune had witnessed the whole matter. Without a doubt, she knew by heart that Hinata was pure, so pure. She was simply a good wife who cared about her husband and also very patient. Shizune knew that she would never do anything unfaithful to him. Since Hinata had come to live in this house, she noticed that she seemed lonely. Hinata rarely went anywhere outside her home. So now Shizune was glad that she had made a new friend and thus, she seemed to get better. But she never thought it would lead to this. It was just a fall consumption from her husband.

Without thinking twice, Shizune approached Sasuke before he could close the door of his bedroom.

"Master Sasuke." She politely said as she bowed her head.

"What?" Sasuke stopped right away and replied roughly, not even bother to turn to face her. Hearing his tone made Shizune want to go back and keep quiet but her inside refused. She needed to speak out the truth or else her mind wouldn't be in peace.

"She's loyal." She spoke barely above whisper, just enough for him to hear. Just when she finished her sentence, Sasuke went inside and slam the door shut in her face. She backed away slightly at his action. She knew too well that he was stubborn. He wouldn't listen to anyone easily, especially someone with low reputation like her, but she tried anyway,although she knew that she shouldn't involve in their family's affairs. She just hoped that they both could cast anything aside and get along.

* * *

Sitting alone at a table of the finest restaurant in city, Hinata was waiting for someone, in hope that person would come to join a dinner with her during the night of Valentine's Day. She looked around herself and all she could see were the couples who were enjoying the special occasion with their love ones, except her.

It was getting really late now. She had been here for two hours, watching people came and gone but she had decide to wait till they closed anyway. She had arranged this dinner as her apology to him for last night incident and she hoped that he would accept. She could even call it as a first ever between them if somehow he would come. As time went by, her expectation had faded little by little.

She heard the laughing sound, saw those smiling face from those people surround her. Some girls got flowers or gift and then there was her, solitude and blue.

She sighed and rested her head in her forearms.

Just when she thought he wasn't gonna come, her eye laid on a certain man who was walking toward the table she was sitting. Scowling expression was written all over his face. As he sat down, she forced herself to smile weakly and told the waiter to bring in the meals. They both didn't say a word to each other for a whole dinner. They just ate silently and listen to the calming sound of the violin that was playing.

When they both finished, Sasuke walked out of the restaurant and Hinata followed him behind. Suddenly, he turned his head slightly and spoke in his usual coldly tone.

"Go home by yourself. I won't be there tonight." With that, he walked away. Hinata sadly watched the man gone.

"Thanks for coming." That was all she managed to tell him before he was too far to catch her words. Sasuke just continued to walk without looking back.

Hinata took a taxi home. She looked at the crowdedness of the city through the window. She immediately felt pity for herself. On top of that, she felt so lonely more than ever. She unconsciously washed the tears that fell on her face. Her mind, once again, thought about him. Even though he had accepted her apology, but she still felt so empty. She considered this as the worst date ever.

Now she wondered where he had gone, what business that stop him from coming home or he just didn't want to see her? But this time, for some reasons, she thought it was because of something else. Yesterday, he had doubted her loyalty but she wondered, was he faithful with her? She remembered all those nights he had kept her in the house alone. She had never asked him...She rather choose not to know as she was afraid that reality would hurt her badly and could come back to hunt her every time.


End file.
